


stutter — naruto various!

by yummyear



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anger, Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bullying, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummyear/pseuds/yummyear
Summary: If I'm being honest, I've never been much of a dreamer.That, of course, was understandable to those who couldn't dream.Although it never made a difference in my day to day life-I couldn't help but reminisce feeling inferior to those that could.Yet either way, I'd much rather be shrouded in darkness;The limelight itself was never meant for someone like me.NARUTO VARIOUS X READER!!!!- ongoing.
Relationships: Aburame Shino & Inuzuka Kiba & Yuuhi Kurenai & Reader, Aburame Shino/Reader, Gaara (Naruto)/Reader, Haku (Naruto)/Reader, Haruno Sakura/Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader, Hyuuga Hinata/Reader, Hyuuga Neji/Reader, Momochi Zabuza/Reader, Nara Shikamaru/Reader, Rock Lee/Reader, Tenten (Naruto)/Reader, Uchiha Sasuke/Reader, Uzumaki Naruto/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	1. ゼロ 「 Prolouge 」

**I** f I'm being honest, I've never been much of a dreamer. 

That, of course, was understandable to those who _couldn't_ dream.

Although it never made a difference in my day to day life— 

I couldn't help but reminisce feeling inferior to those that _could_.

Yet either way, I'd much rather be shrouded in darkness;

The limelight itself was never meant for someone like me.  
  
  
  
  
  


**𓃠**   
  
  
  
  


⚠️𝑾𝑨𝑹𝑵𝑰𝑵𝑮⚠️  
  


\- this is your first and **_last_** trigger warning 

\- preferably 16+

\- this story will contain:

\- abuse

\- bullying

\- vulgar language 

\- reference to self harm

\- graphic depictions of violence & & sexual themes

\- if you cannot handle the themes listed here, then this story isn't for you ( although i will try my hardest to make this story slightly less graphic than what i initially wanted it to be ).

\- other than that, please enjoy my second attempt at this shit show of a story <3


	2. 一 「 One 」

**𓃠**   
  
  
  


_"_ **_C_** _atch me if you can!"_  
  


_The air itself, felt heavy._

_Patterned footsteps of worn-in, rubber soles guided whomever it was through the thickness of a vast forest._   
  


_"Oh trust me, I will!"_

_She was young;_

_Clammy hands peaking through the under-brush and hollow shells of what_ **_used_ ** _to be lively trees, their crooked forms weighing in on the petite girl as she chased after another._  
  


_"What's wrong, {y/n} giving up already?"_   
  


_"You're_ **_so_ ** _dead, Taro."_  
  


_"The only way for you to make that a reality is to catch me first,"_   
  


_Unlike 'Taro', {y/n}'s feet were bare._   
_Her toes parting through the earthy soil with ease the longer she ran in his direction._

_She was fast, yes;_   
_Yet Taro had always been faster._

_Despite his age and lack of muscle, he always was the fastest of the two._   
  
  


_"What's wrong, {y/n} giving up already? Should've known coming from a girl like you."_   
  
  


_"Shut up!" She whined._   
_Open palms encasing her shaking knees in hopes to regain some of the endurance that'd been lost._   
  


_Taro frowned;_   
_his bruised tongue slithered along the bloodied cracks in his lips out of aggravation for the loss of {y/n}'s enthusiasm which she held onto prior._   
  


_"You're_ **_so_ ** _boring, I don't like playing with you anymore."_  
  


_The girl huffed in response, turning her cheek out of resentment and shame. Unknowingly a rise in heat raced its way up the back of her neck, only stopping at the high points of her ears._   
  


_"You.. you don't mean it, do you, Taro?"_   
  
  


_"Yeah, I do."_   
  
  
  


**𓃠**   
  
  
  


"{y/n}!"

In response, she'd snort. A puddle of drool making its way past the corners of her lips until it'd been swallowed— the girl's sleeve awkwardly taking care of the rest.  
  


Obviously she hadn't been paying attention.   
Coarse {e/c} eyes gazed off into the distance, her vision somewhat blurry yet understanding.  
  


Silent snickers had been passed around the classroom in response.   
The students around her feverishly waiting in anticipation for what was to come next.  
  


Although they found her dilemma quite amusing, their sensei: Iruka, did not.

The pink flesh of his upper lip curled in aggravation— his eyes deep-set and heavy whilst he watched her.  
  


_'How annoying.'_   
  


The longer Iruka stared, the farther {y/n} sank. Her knees now becoming visible to the naked eye from underneath her birch wood desk.  
  


"I said, what are the basic hand signs to perform the Transformation Jutsu?"  
  


"Oh..."  
She knew the answer. Yet refused to speak, her voice catching itself halfway before she could utter a response.  
  
  


"{y/n}," Iruka whispered. " **Speak**."  
  
  


"Bird, boar, dog, dragon— O-ox, tiger, serpent, rat, horse, monkey, hare and ram."  
  
  


The students which tried to hinder their laughter, failed immensely once she'd stutter. Childish fists rattling against their assigned desks out of pure comedic relief.  
  


No matter how bad she'd wish for him to, her sensei hadn't ordered for the laughter to end. Almost a punishment of sorts for her slip up from earlier.  
  
  


Looking off to his right, he'd nod in affirmation; concluding that she was indeed correct.

A noticeable concentration in his eyes once their sensei cryptically drew the following hand signs upon the chalk board.  
  
  
  


"You are correct, but a word of advice. _Don't_ sleep in my class— this isn't nap taking 101."  
  
  
  


"Y-yes sir..."  
  
  


" _Y-yes sir..._ " The students chorused, some turning to face their partner almost as if to say: _'did you see what I did there?'_  
  
  


Aware that her slip up would never let down, {y/n} meekly groaned.   
  


The remainder of Iruka's lesson flowing through one ear and out the other.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**𓃠**   
  
  
  
  


Sickle fingers rhythmically ran along the insulated grooves of a mauve coloured bento.  
  


Iruka's lesson had come to a much needed halt, ushering his students outside just in time for lunch.  
  


Naturally, 45 minutes seemed to be the perfect amount of time (their sensei had given them 55). Yet Naruto hadn't shown up for class and their sensei took it upon himself to scout for the boy.  
  


Most likely to knock some sense into him no less.  
  
  


_'You can do it {y/n}! Just like Mai taught you... confidence.'_   
  


Despite her own selfish coaching, the girl's feet managed to stay rooted to the concrete.

Hollow eyes analyzing a young male not much older than she was— the lower portion of his face stealthily hidden by a sea of soft cerulean fabric.  
  
  


It was quite odd to admit, yet she _had_ been watching him for quite some time.   
  
  


Never being able to muster an ounce of courage to speak with the male, for she herself was quite shy.  
{s/c} knuckles racked against the high points of her cheeks; The skin becoming just a tinge lighter due to her uneasy feeling.  
  
  


_'Make Mai proud, {y/n} you can do it.'_   
  


Taking a breath, she'd move.  
Her feet irritably shuffling forward in her target's direction. All while she did so, {y/n} couldn't help but ponder on what to say upon arriving.  
  
  


Would he feel appalled if she sat without question?  
  
  


Or would he not care, just as long as she wasn't being a bother?  
  
  


Maybe she should introduce herself just incase.  
Yeah, that seemed best.  
  
  


"H-Hi, Shino?"  
  


Shino peered up at the girl through thick black shades. His pointer finger meekly outstretched to the left, a yellow arachnid dancing along the nail.  
  


Although it wasn't much, {y/n} felt overzealous (even if she were bug eyed). He _looked_ at her, and that in itself meant she was already off to a great start.  
  


Surprisingly (well not exactly), she was unsure of what to say next.  
  
  


"H-Hi, Shino."  
  
  


_'You said that already, think... oh god, Taro would be so disappointed.'_   
  
  


A boisterous cough peaked through the troughs in her throat. Using this as an excuse to shield her face from embarrassment— {y/n} took it without hesitation.  
  


{y/n} never understood why it was _so_ hard to speak to others like Shino. Unlike the rest, he hadn't treated her any different; more so because he tended to keep to himself, but if he wasn't so closed off; she'd bet with her life that the male would bully her too.  
  
  


Looking down, the {h/t}* found the floor to be much more interesting than the challenge in-front of her. Bracing herself for what felt like a round two, the girl gingerly shook her bento box in question.  
  
  


"Cou-could I eat.. h-here?"  
  
  


Taking his silence as an invitation, she'd rid of the stiffness lodged in her throat and sit.   
  


It wasn't long until {y/n} began eating.

Taking slow and steady bites as not to come off as rude in-front of someone she so desperately wanted to impress.  
  


_'Now's your chance, ask him.'_   
  


"Shino" she started, fingering the porous fabric of her quipao.

From the corner of her eye, {y/n} registered the tilt of his head— he was listening.  
  
  


"C-Could we be friends?"   
Her cheeks burned, its heat selfishly licking at her skin the longer she awaited a response. And once she got one, it wasn't what she'd hoped for.  
  
  


Shino stood.

Not before giving his newly accumulated spider friend a proper send off. 

The male's pale hands dusted themselves against his loose clothing, taking a few steps away from the {h/t}* after giving her an answer.  
  
  


"No."  
  
  
  
  
  


**𓃠**   
  
  
  


_"Hands up where I can see 'em ninja!"_   
  


_Immediately, Taro surrendered._   
_His hands outstretched above him in waiting._   
  


_Standing before him, the same young girl had Taro cornered— a devilish smile gracing her lips, as her tongue darted between the hole where her two front teeth would be._   
  


_"I got nothing of use for you, please spare me."_   
  
  


_{y/n} faltered._

_She had to admit: his acting was good_   
_._

_Tightening an already iron grip on the hunk of hardwood within her palm, the girl would squat, her own features hardening to match her companion's._   
  
  


_"Never! I'll take you down if it's the last thing I ever do."_   
  


_"You'll never have your way with me— that's a promise."_   
  


_Despite the amount of time they'd spent together, it was an honest first that {y/n} truly understood Taro's features._   
  


_His dark skin and round eyes, visible patches of even darker freckles littered the apples of his cheeks— feeding into the center of his nose bridge._  
 _His 'battle scars', which in-fact_ _were just_ **_horrid_ ** _and unkempt bruising._  
  


_"I'm sorry"_   
  


_She wasn't too sure where nor why the sudden shift of energy came, yet it felt needed._

_Taro cocked his head out of confusion. His hands slowly being brought down to his sides, a knowing frown pulling at the eyes._   
  
  


_"Don't start this now..."_   
  


_"I really am sorry, Taro. You have to believe me."_   
  


_"If you're really going to act like this, {y/n} then I don't want to play with you anymore."_   
  
  
  
  
  


**𓃠**   
  
  
  
  
  


"Hey _watch_ it!"  
  


She stumbled.   
Just barely catching herself after bumping shoulders with another.  
  


"Sorry."

{y/n}'s voice came out in nothing shorter than a whisper.

Class itself was finally over and all the young girl wished to do, was find her way back home— hoping to avoid any casualties in waiting.  
  
  


"Who do you think you are?"  
  


That voice was eerily familiar: Yamanaka Ino.   
  


No matter how hard {y/n} tried, Ino was always there. Whether it be on purpose or just sheer luck— she was everywhere.  
  
  


"P-Please Ino... n-not today"

"Shut up, stutts. You know how much I hate to hear your voice."

"Sorry."  
  


Ino looked to have been contemplating, her thumb hooked itself against her chin in thought on just _what_ to do with the girl before her.  
  


Even if she felt fearful, {y/n} _did not_ move. Having learned from their previous encounters that staying put was the best idea in every scenario. Whether it be Ino, Sakura, Kiba or the others.  
  
  


"I've got nothing I wanna do to you today, so I'll let you off with a warning. Understand?"  
  
  


The girl was more than willing to accept the offer. Vigorously nodding to the point where her head felt light.  
  


Ino smirked, waving her off in some random direction. "Run along, looking at you makes me gag."  
  


Wasting no time, she'd pivot in the opposite direction and walk. Hands to her sides in fear that Ino might take her gratitude the wrong way and embarrass her just as she had done many times before.  
  


"Wait!"

The girl froze. Heart hammering in her chest out of fear.   
  


Had she taken too long?

Was Ino unsatisfied?

Should she just book it and suffer the consequences later?  
  


{y/n} was at a loss.

The only thing she could do was turn around and once again face the music. Yamanaka grinned, her pale fingers grazing the softness of {y/n}'s cheek—   
  
  


"You were too slow."  
  
  


And just like that, her head was sent back. Hands instantly hooking onto the bridge of her nose once the blood flow started.  
  


She hadn't uttered a sound, the shock of what'd just occurred still fresh in her mind. Satisfied with her handiwork, Ino smiled— vividly gagging at the red smear of {y/n}' s blood imprinted stop her fist.  
  


"The next time I'm ever that nice, you _better_ start running."  
  
  
  
  


_____________________

{h/t}* = hair type.  
I.e.; brunette, blonde, dark haired, curly etc.


	3. 二　「 Two 」

**𓃠**   
  
  
  


_"_ **_G_** _o!"_

_Her breathing was erratic. Tight lipped and rugged, {y/n}'s eyes had been dangerously clouded over by an intense fog. Her palms now drenched in sweat— an uncomfortable sticky feeling coating the skin the longer it settled there._

_"Stop looking back, just go!"_

_Fumbling through the dark, she'd give it her all in hopes to stay focused. Taro's body weighing in on her like stones._

_His legs were broken. Visible strings of vibrant muscle peaked through the torn skin of his ankles, and what hadn't been crushed were lined with the essence of fresh lash marks ; Taro's broken skin pulsing beneath the moonlight._

_"Keep your eyes open... no matter what, you're_ **_not_ ** _leaving me here!"_

_He uttered nothing in return, the boy's eyes had been sealed shut, lashes messily clumping together as his lips parted in agony._

_{y/n} never would've thought she'd live to see the day Taro died. Yet his shallow breaths and the coldness of his skin proved that she just might have to._

_"Come on, Taro... please!"_

_A raging heat licked at her heels— bursts of orange light followed her anxious form whilst {y/n} tried her hardest to escape, their voices calling out to her in sweet with malicious intent._

_"_ **_Don't_ ** _die on me" she whispered._  
 _Withholding the urge to vomit each time she'd pass the rotting carcass of an animal._

_Their insides mercilessly gutted, an ominous warning of what was to happen to the both of them if she'd choose to surrender._

_In the midst of her running, {y/n} felt Taro hitch. Lovingly cradling his body unto hers as she contemplated on what to do— if she didn't act fast, they'd die._

_"Come out of hiding!"_

  
_Their pursuer's voice sounded desperate. His tone achingly sinister whilst his companions mocked him._   
  


_"Taro?"_

_He didn't answer._

_"I see..." She'd halt. Carefully tucking in the boy's legs on a bed of leaves before resting his head against the rough exterior of a wilting tree. "Don't hate me, okay? I'm doing this for us."_   
  


_Taking one last look at Taro's pained face, {y/n} smiled and raced her way back into the burning parts of the forest._

_A blood curdling scream ripped through the cords of her chest._   
  


_'Forgive me, Taro.'_   
  
  
  
  
  


"Wake up baby, it's just a dream."  
  


Calloused hands harshly grasped onto another, {y/n}'s eyes wide in remembrance as she listened to the sweet nothings whispered in her ear.  
  


"M-Mai?"

"It's me, just relax okay? Take a deep breath... you're okay— _no one_ is out to get you."  
  


It was then she'd realize the tight hold she weighed on Mai's wrist. Shards of frosted ice pultruded from her palm in response to the woman's sudden touch, {y/n} retracted her ability in an instant.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry, it's okay. Just breathe."  
  
  
  
  


**𓃠**   
  
  
  


_'It's nice out today.'_   
  


A cropped dark green jacket hugged the {h/t/c}*'s body snuggly, her torso encased in white gauze preventing the free skin from being shown as it was tucked into her dark green shorts.  
  


{y/n} sighed as she walked, openly cupping a {s/c} palm over the sea of neatly wrapped black fabric that tied down the roots of her hair— its excess tucked away into the fabric for safe keeping.  
  


The air itself was relatively cool, battling against the sun's rays for dominance on who would lead the charge on today's weather.  
  


"Pardon me miss." His hands were soft : thumbs lustfully running themselves against the dimples in her back while the {h/c} haired girl aimed to suppress a shiver.  
  


"Sir." She countered, face burrowing itself into the space of her jacket. "Please d-don't touch m-me."  
  


"My apologies," His breath was uncomfortably warm as {y/n} squirmed under his gaze— a hopeful look in her eye that someone might sense her discomfort and cause a scene.  
  


"With the way your dressed, I just can't help myself."   
  


"S-Sir... _please_. I am a student."

"Yeah? Then so am I."

The man then crumbled to his knees. A groan of pain creeping past his lips whilst he openly palmed against his crotch. "You little bitch." He whined, fighting the urge to let his tears fall.

{y/n} would lean forwards and into his ear.   
Her breath just slightly warmer than average once she stooped to his level.

An icy chill ran down the man's back in response to her vague words, a calloused hand placed itself underneath the brush of his chin in warning as she spoke:

"Do it again, and I'll _kill_ you."  
  
  
  


_"Taro—"_   
_{y/n}'s hand was caught in an iron grip, the male's eyes held a burning fire within them whilst she longed to pull away._   
  


_"What we're you_ **_thinking_ ** _."_  
  


_She analyzed the stolen bandages neatly wrapped around his legs, soft speckles of red peaking through the somewhat dingy fabric._   
_"You're hurting me..."_   
  


_The girl's words went in through one ear and out the other — a heated feeling encased her hand the tighter his grip had gotten. "Taro," {y/n} whimpered. "You're hurting me!"_   
  


_"Are you out of your mind?"_   
  


_"Stop it."_   
  


_"Do you have any idea how badly that could've ended?"_   
  


_"Taro stop it, please!"_   
  


_"What made you think that it was okay!"_   
  


_"I said stop it!"_   
_A sinister 'crack' erupted from the cusp of Taro's jaw. The hand he used to hold her instantly reaching to cradle his fresh wound._

_Fresh tears stained {y/n}'s sun kissed cheeks, the areas which happened to be lighter than her natural shade of {s/c} were tinted a soft pink, the hyper pigmentation in her features became eerily visible._   
  


_"You would have_ **_died_ ** _!"_

_Her eyes looked up to meet an ashamed grey. Despite seething with anger, the girl's features softened although there'd been_ **_much_ ** _more she wished to say._

_"You were going to die, Taro. I only did what I could to save us. If you're upset.. fine. I don't care anymore."_   
  


_"{y/n} — "_

_She'd selfishly remove his hand from her shoulder. Taking a number of steps in the opposite direction of where the dark skinned male lay._   
  


"Cut it with the stupid tricks moron!"

Iruka's face burned bright with malice and sexual frustration. Two bloodied pieces of tissue were lodged up his nose as he harshly knocked Naruto upside the head— the Uzumaki crying out in pain.

"Hey! What was that for? I was just playing around y'know?"  
  


She couldn't help but giggle, Naruto was always filled with surprises. Although she did wish he came around more often— {y/n} learned to treasure the comical moments he provided when he chose to be present.

Shooting him a glare, Iruka cast his gaze back onto the roster feebly skimming through crossed out names in search of who was to come next.

ADIN , {Y/N}.

She sat patiently in waiting whilst twiddling her thumbs to pass the time. Iruka sneered, rhythmically crossing off the female's name before turning to face the class— a feigned look of happiness etched onto his features.

"Onto our next lesson, sparring. Be sure to grab any necessary equipment and meet me outside."

Children advanced from their seats, some purposely placing stray feet in the way of {y/n}, giggling as she stumbled. She wished Iruka would have said _something_ , yet he continued to turn a blind eye.

_'I just don't understand'_ she thought. _'What have I_ _ever_ _done?'_


End file.
